rosenkranzfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
A''' race''' is a group of beings who share similar and distinct physical characteristics. Furthermore there are also separations between Fullblood, Halfblood and artificial beings within such a race. Seperations Fullblood Fullbloods belong to one race only and usually are fully emigrated to their Dimensions society, unless they broke the laws, thus making them criminals. Many aetherial Fullbloods can easily switch between their original Dimension and Earth, yet struggle with visiting other Dimensions on their own. Due to the pride of each Dimension Fullbloods have it easier to claim higher positions, as their will is just as pure as the Dimensions one. A Fullblood-child can be ensured to have powers similar to their parents. Fullblood-Humans can also be converted to Fullblood-Aetherials when their souls fundamentally change, forcing a will on it. Especially Demons use this strategy to corrupt innocent people for getting working slaves easily (which is illegal in Hell since a few centuries, yet this is still quite popular, especially for elder Demons), but there are also cases where Spirits or Angels use this strategy, often with more noble intentions, e.g. saving a life. Halfbloods (especially with their other half being human) have the possibility to become Fullbloods on their own when their need and determination for one specific will grows to an exceptional level. This process is called Transformation. * A Halfblood-Human can only determine their will based on their other aetherial half, e.g. can't a Halfblood-Demon try to gain a will of Balance. * Halfblood-Humans have it much easier to gain a will than someone whose both sides are aetherial. ** Amy Itami and Ritsuka Utagi both used to be Halfblood-Angels. While Amys Fullblood-Transformation occured within a moment (when she desperately fought Kaia in the Second Encounter and needed the will of Order to defeat her, as she possessed the 'opposite' will) Ritsukas Transformation took months, as he worked on his own to expand his will without such event. * When a Halfblood, both sides being Aetherial and from different Dimensions, decides do determine themselves to one will they can choose between the wills of each Dimension they originate from. They might be granted the benefits from Fullbloods after Transformation, yet suffer the lost of some of their powers. ** When a Halfblood-Spirit/Demon decides to determine themselves on the will of Strength they lose access to all spiritual powers which are based on the will of Balance only, as their soul cannot progress the complexity of the spiritual spells anymore. Only Fullblood-Aetherials can be born with the ability to commit a Symbiosis with a human. (See also: Bridge) Halfblood Halfbloods, as assumeable, are beings whose parents belong to different races, thus profiting from powers of several Dimensions. How well the outcome can emigrate to any of the Dimensions depends on the positions of their parents as well as the combination of races, e.g. a Human/Angel-Halfblood may emigrate quite well on Earth as well as in Heaven, while a Demon/Angel-Halfblood can neither go to Heaven nor Hell, as in both Dimensions such creatures count as Bastards - beings which are to be executed at all costs. An example for such bastards are Miracloids. Furthermore Halfbloods benefit from a greater range of powers they can expand at their will, while a Fullblood can only use a small source depending on their place of origin. It cannot be ensured although that the offspring has any powers at all, as the range of powers the child can use depends on the parents. E.g. when a Water-Spirit (powers: controlling water/telepathy) and a Fire-Demon (powers: controlling fire/telepathy) mate, thus making a Spirit/Demon-Halfblood, it is possible that the child can neither control water nor fire, as well as there's a (small) chance for the child to be able to control both elements. However, it is ensured that the child can use telepathy, as the parents share this power, and the child will be likely much more powerful when it comes to telepathy, probably also developing a stronger version which the parents were not able to. Halfbloods also do not seem to have any problems with porting to Dimensions which they do not originate from. Whether this Halfblood-chilld is called a Halfblood-Spirit or a Halfblood-Demon depends on which will of the soul is stronger. Does the soul seek for Balance the child is a Halfblood-Spirit, when the soul seeks for Strength it is a Halfblood-Demon. When an Aetherial mates with a Fullblood-Human the offspring will always be called after the Aetherial, as the soul of a human is not bound to a will; the reason why the Dimensions often show interest in humans. Humans, unlike aetherial beings, are free, but can be bound to a will of a Dimension using a Symbiosis, in exchange for the powers of the Dimension. To avoid that one Dimension may become too strong using Bridges it is sealed in both Pacts that each Dimension is only allowed to have a small of amount of Soulaetherials (Aetherials which are born with the ability of committing a Symbiosis). Bridges often serve as negotiators for the Dimension they're bound to. Bridges When a Fullblood-Human and an Aetherial commit a Symbiosis an unique event occurs - the life essence of the souls connect to each other, binding both to their counterpart. The human, now called a Bridge, now benefits from powers similar (but weaker) than the one of his Soulaetherial, without gaining a particular aetherial will, while the Aetherial may enjoy higher acceptance in all Dimensions, plus being enabled to travel through all of them (as long as he accepts the laws and traditions of each of course). An example for such a Bridge is Katsumi Hatake, with her Soulspirit being Flamewolf, whose Symbiosis occurred with her birth. When the Bridge dies before the Soulaetherial the Symbiosis ends - the bound breaks, seperating the Aetherial from the human right before their death. Usually, as the Aetherial spends most of the humans lifetime with him (which may expand to a few hundred years), the Aetherial becomes mentally too unstable to live under these circumstances, since another Symbiosis is not possible; it is likely that the Aetherial to become lonely, and commits suicide in most of the cases. It is rarely seen that a Soulaetherial lives any longer than three or four weeks, but if the being decides to keep living it often isolates itself, not having any contact with any other being, most likely unable to accept the death of their Bridge for real. No matter what fate the Soulaetherial chooses, it will be a sad one. In case the Soulaetherial dies before the Bridge it can decide whether it wants the Bridge to forget everything about the Aetherium, converting it back to an ordinary human, or if it let its soul energy merge with the body of the Bridge. When last occurs the Bridge automatically becomes a Halfblood (which kind depends on the race of the Soulaetherial), gains free control of all of the Soulaetherial powers and often, not always, their body changes, becoming closer to the original look of the Soulaetherial. By that the status of a Bridge is lost and the being fully emigrates to the dimensions. A case where the looks of the body changed, explainable due the huge amount of shapeshifts the original body went through, is Andy Summer, after his Souldragon Rubist sacrificed himself in vacation. Another case, where the change of body barely occured, is the one of Lady Reeva Kavala. Artificials Artificials are beings who do have a direct connection to the Aetherium, thus also possess magical powers, yet they do not own a will, even when their powers could be classified to originate from one them. An Artificial cannot be born, only created by extracting aetherial power from a non-artificial Aetherial and injecting this pure form of energy inside a Fullblood-Human, a painful procedure which can also cause mental diseases, as a pure human soul usually cannot handle these forms of energy. Although they wield the power to visit other Dimensions their kind usually decides not to do so, unless they have the guidance of a Non-Artificial, as many Aetherials, which are not familiar with Artificials, assume these beings to be some kind of illusion due to their confusing auras (see: Structure of souls) and are likey to turn hostile against them. These beings are phenomena which are neither Fullblood nor Halfblood, thus being classified as an own group. So far the only known examples of Artificials are Kyle Kolizth and Lucas Villiera. Races Non-Aetherial Humans, also often called Non-Aetherials (including Bridges), as they have no direct connection to the Aetherium, are the most common race on Earth, the only known inhabitable planet in the Rip to Aetherials equally as human-kind themselves (although there are rumours that a few unknown beings do want to change this). Many of them do not know about the Aetherium, although Aetherials often shape-shift to live among them. To protect the Dimensions from the curiosity of humans, as they originate from the beings which were trapped in the Rip after DW I., it was first sealed by the Pact, later on it became common sense, to not tell any human about magic, unless the situation is an emergency or the human individual finds it out on his own. Involving any human into the manners of magic without an urgency is a crime and solutes in death penalty for the Aetherial as well as all humans which heard about it - for the greater good. Aetherial Every being which has a direct connection to the Aetherium, no matter how strong or weak it is, is called an Aetherial. This term is meant to summarize all beings which can perform magic without discriminating any of the Dimensions, yet is it sometimes used, especially by the elder Aetherials, to separate themselves in an offensive manner from humans, the mob, according to them. Heaven To speak of all beings which inhabit Heaven the term angelic is used. : See also: '''Society of Heaven' Angels '''Angels' inhabit most of Heaven. They possess powers which are considered as holy by Non-Aetherials, as their magic is often of supportive nature, with their souls being the closest to the pure will of Order. An Angel looks usually close to a human, except the fact that each of them has two parallel marks on their back, which look similar to scars. Each mark contains 1-4 wings, the amount of wings equal on both sides. However, there are known individuals (both Fullblood and Halfblood) which look nowhere close to a human, still are considered Angels as their will is the same. All of them possess (at least) the ability to communicate, yet some are smarter than others. With the Lord being the perfect example for a wise Angel the Angels of Death 'are another example of how ''holy creatures can be but hate, power, brute and loyalty towards their masters. All Angels (except outlawed ones) are highly religious, living by the rules of an altered version of the '''Rosenkranz, the prototype of every Bible, where Order, as well as the ancient rules, are praised the most, while picturing Hell as source of all evil and almost completely ignoring the importance of the Spirit World. Every Non-Aetherial who lived by any type of Bible, free of sin, as all of them contain the essence of the altered Rosenkranz, is provided with a very own Paradise in his afterlife, as well as eternal protection from the 'evil' forces. As they insist strongly on their traditions a strong hierarchy is found basically everywhere; obedience as well as loyalty towards the Lord and those of higher ranks needed as well as wanted. Example for a legit angel is Amy Itami, while Ritsuka Utagi is an example of an outlaw, who ignores the old traditions and rules. Lord : Not to be confused with Gods The Lord is, according to the concept of the altered version of the Rosenkranz, the strongest and wisest Angel who becomes the leader of Heaven after the old one passed away. It is believed that, once an Angel becomes a Lord, he is granted omniscience and omnipotence of Order, thus making him equal to a lesser God; a believe which is neither proven nor unverified, as simply nobody ever dared to challenge the powers of Him. The Lord is the most respected and feared of all members of the angelic society (although he is never to be seen by other angels), as He possesses all powers until his very end, which is why every Lord is carefully chosen by the Parliament of the Seven, an action which may even take decades. The current Lord is Deus, who seems to especially hates Bastards. As His powers are outstanding the Lord is considered an own race. Spirit World To speak of all beings which inhabit the Spirit World the term spiritual is used. : See also: '''Society of Spirit World' Spirits : ''Not to be confused with souls Spirits are the most common race in the Spirit World, capable of communicating with humans. Their powers usually are connected to the nature, and can bring good equally as bad to the world. Spirits are not bound in their Dimension to any physical shape, but can change it at will, yet, when a spirit decides to go to Earth, it gains a physical body and must obey the laws of physic, unless their specific powers allows them to fly, porting etc.. To bring order to the Spirit World the spirits are separated after their original shape as well as the powers they possess. An example for a Fullblood-Spirit shaped like an animal is Flamewolf, a spirit more similar to a human, still with major differences in appearance, is Reh. The spirits which look most similar to humans are called ghosts, no matter if it is a lost, wandering soul whose original body deceased already years ago or if it's a form of pure energy, already born in this shape, deciding on a shallow human-like original form. An example for a ghost of a deceased body is Endur, example of a born ghost is Platina. Ghosts although often insist on being called spirits as well as the 'stupidity' of humans mislead the term ghost, misplacing them as horrifying beings all the time. As well as any other being in the Spirit World they are most likely peaceful and do not mind the business which is going on between Heaven and Hell as well as in the Rip, unless their Dimension is threatened by these actions. As they rarely have any contact with any other being except one of their kind they are considered strange ''for others. Their religion is about worshipping the pure form of will, Balance and Aetherium itself. They care very much for the environment of the Spirit World to not be destroyed and live in harmony with the wildlife of it. Furthermore there are two groups of spirits: The ''wild ''ones, living within the nature and following their very own traditions, and the ''civilized ones, which of course still live alongside nature, yet prefer living in cities than in the wild. Druids Druids (the elder term being Shamans) are Non-Aetherials as well as other animals from Earth, which were led by a wild spiritual creatures into the Spirit World and later on decided on their own to emigrate to this place, adapting the behaviour of the clan of wild ''spirituals they have followed. When they have spent enough time with the spirituals they are granted spiritual powers as well as the will of Balance, making them an equal member of the Spirit World. Unlike Bridges the powers of a Druid are Fullblood and do not originate from a Symbiosis with a spirit, but each member of the wild Clan giving up a small part of their magic powers (which although regenerate) to the being which is about to become a Druid, as well as parts of their will. Turning living beings of Earth into Spirits is a tradition of these Clans, a form of negotiating with the nature of the '''Rip', as if they were giving presents. Druids are not bound to the Clans after this ritual, but can choose freely where to go. Shigeru Tokage, for example, decided to go later on to the big cities of the Spirit World, now making a living as Dragonraiser. Dragons Dragons separated themselves from the other monsters by their highly increased intelligence as well as their power, often becoming leaders of wild spiritual Clans. Before the Dark Ages ''there were plenty of them, some even living on '''Earth' as they tried (although it was against the Pact) to inhabit this world as well. Those who lived on Earth soon paid it with their life, as Angels as well as Demons, offended by the frivolity, offered powers to humans so they could slay the Dragons which tried to rule over Non-Aetherials. This event, called the Hunt, is also the reason why rarely Halfbloods are born by ordinary humans, due to some of the Aetherials mating with humans in this time, spreading their DNA within the Rip. The warriors of Hell and Heaven soon killed the last Dragons which dared to inhabit Earth; yet the Dragons did not lose their old pride, as they are still some of the most powerful creatures in the Spirit World. Of course there are beings similar to Dragons in Heaven and Hell, yet these beings are counted as Monsters as their bodies are now so different from spiritual (original) Dragons that they are no longer able to mate with them. A famous Dragon is Rubist, who fought alongside Andy Summer in the Second Dimensional War. Another famous Dragon, which although died in the Hunt, was Kerzum, who made an unique pact with a Bastard. Hell When speaking of all beings which inhabit Hell the term demonic is used. : See also: '''Society of Hell' Demons The minor ranked part of the folk of '''Hell', who is also the biggest part, are Demons. They can have all kind of shapes, yet are able communicate with humans, giving them a basic intelligence. (although many Demons are considered as stupid and mere fighting/working forces.) While many Demons seek on their own a master, usually more intelligent Demons than themselves or Devils, some of them are also found to be loners, having strange professions. In Kaias case she found her Master in Eoran, who treated her strangely with the most upper respect in the time she worked for him. Another famous Demon is Hikari Akurai, who, although she originates from demons, became Queen of Hell, a reason why she is highly popular in the majority of the population. Devils Devils are the major ranked part of the folk of Hell, highly intelligent as equally dangerous. Especially elder Devils enjoy making pacts with humans which they regret later on, simply for their amusement. More similar to humans by looks than ordinary Demons they also know how to hide on Earth, luring as many people as possible into their pacts. Devils are often found in the higher positions, leading groups, Clans, some of them even parts of the Kingdom of Hell on their own. Other Monsters Monsters are every living beings which are not classified as human-like (or Dragon) and define the wildlife of each Dimension. Mostly animal-like fantasy beings, like unicorns, manticores or hydra, as well as the semi-Dragons of Heaven and Hell, are to be categorized here. These creatures live in the wild and either help or hinder others which seek (and find) them, depending on their attitude. Prince Nata the Wild is a Halfblood-Monster, with his other half being Spirit. Gods The term Gods sums up all Aetherials which mastered the magic of Order, Balance and/or Strength. While mastering one kind makes a being a lesser God, a status Deus achieved according to Heaven itself, mastering all kinds make a being a greater God, a status only Eoran Utagi '''was able to achieve in the whole '''Second Era. Even though a being is considered a God it does not automatically makes it some kind of super-being, such as the Gods of Rosenkranz, which created entire Dimensions on their own. Yet Eoran hoped to achieve the same power as the ultimative God of Rosenkranz, creating his personal fourth Dimension, Ihtilal. Undead As undead is every being described whose soul (no matter if it originally belonged to this specific body or not) remains in a physically already dead, in some cases rotten, body. Undeads are created through Necromancy, a form of magic originating from the Spirit World. Necromancy can only be performed by those who possess either the will of Strength or the will of Balance, while the will of Order grants the ability to efficiently fight and reverse those spells to purify the bound souls. There are three cases of Undead: The first case is the one where the Aetherial itself decides to keep living in their own body even after it physically dies, the second case is when a lost soul, a ghost, is bound to an already dead body. The third case is when a soul is unable to escape the body. To achieve any of the first two forms the Aetherial (called necromancer) must perform an extremely complicated ritual which makes life essence of the used soul (whether their own or another) power the used body, to replace the energy generated ordinarily (e.g. by food) which cannot be provided anymore. Although those beings are required to be already extremely powerful in order to perform such a spell they must be extremely careful while performing it, as one small mistake may corrupt the soul or the body, making both useless. To ensure that not too much energy of the life essence is used, thus killing the soul, the necromancer usually uses the power of another layer - when casting the spell on themselves it is usually the sanity, when casting it on others the memory. As the life essence is bound completely to the body this energy cannot be used anymore to heal the other two layers back, causing a permanent damage of every soul. This causes the necromancer, when making themselves immortal, to become insane, while the beings whose memory, yet not sanity, has been erased are chained to the fate of becoming a mindless slaves. Their master although has to keep an eye on his minions, as his creations could also become mad and fight against the one who gave them their fake life. Some use the hand irons of Angels, which prevents layers to dissolve themselves. Once a necromancer bound themselves to their body which is, after a while, physically dead they are described with the term Lich and not accepted in any 'Dimensions '''society anymore. This doesn't bother them although, as they wish to kill and enslave everybody anyway. Examples for the second case are Zombies and Skeletons. The third case, and a less common one, is the one where the soul cannot leave the body. It is rare, but it may occur that due to a mutation of the soul that the life energy is already partly bound to the body, chaining the being to the fate of becoming an undead from their birth on. When the soul is not purified before death by an Angel two cases can occur: *The body may change and keep living for a while, but as soon as not enough life essence can be provided anymore the body breaks down. The soul remains inside the body though, unable to flee. At this point the soul usually ''collapses. All three layers (or what's left of it) dissolve at the same time, causing the highest state of madness. This extra energy either brings the body back to live and gives the soul enough time to regenerate or drains the last big of energy out of the soul, letting it die. However, when the bound is not strong enough the Undead will die one day on its own. *When the bond between life essence and body is strong enough the body starts to change after the official death, depending on will and powers. These beings are truly immortal; their body must be burnt to ashes and their soul purified by an Angel to defeat them for real, as otherwise they will always rise again - with their urge for revenge and death even greater. Vampires, as well as ordinary Undeads like Zombies and Liches, may be created through this way. Category:Summary Category:Lore Category:All